It is difficult to provide lighting for the interior of a motor vehicle during its operation, which is to say to illuminate it during the operation of the vehicle, because illumination sources that are visible through the window of the motor vehicle can dazzle and/or irritate, and illumination sources that are arranged in the foot area emit light upward only to an insufficient extent for example to make it possible for a passenger to read a map.
Devices for distributing light from an illumination source are described in prior art.
German Patent Application DE 10 2006 023 593 A1 discloses a light-conducting element for use in components built into motor vehicles. The light guiding element comprises a light-coupling surface and a light-decoupling surface and it is formed at least in one part from an elastic material.
In the German Patent Application 10 2013 007 938 A1 is disclosed an optical waveguide, which is made from a light conducting material and which is provided on one surface with a decoupling structure, wherein the decoupling structure decouples light that is coupled in the longitudinal direction of the light guide at an angle to the decoupling structure in the vicinity of the light guide.
A cladding element for an interior space of a motor vehicle provided with a a translucent covering layer arranged on the base part of the cladding element is disclosed in the German patent DE 102 40 270 A1.